Plush
by KawaiiKilala77
Summary: Feeling lonely and angry, Cartman brood over his day. Fortunately or not, Kenny decides to visit him on his special day. Warning contains Language and mild boy on boy.


Warning: Language and mild CartmanxKenny. Meaning boy on boy

_Plush_

A heavy silence loomed in the living room, making anyone present uncomfortable. Luckily there was nobody there except an overweight boy slumped against the couch, an empty bag of cheesy poof in his hand. His brown eyes were completely focused on glaring the innocent, white ceiling, a frown etched on his features.

Eric Cartman was bored.

Cartman's frowned was replaced with a scowl instead, his glare intensifying. '_Today sucks ass!' _he thought to himself he stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He bypassed the refrigerator and stopped in front of the trash can, throwing away the empty bag. Before he left the kitchen, he looked at the calendar. His scowled deepened as he stared at the circled date.

It was February the 7th.

He glared at the calendar for a few seconds before turning his head and leaving the kitchen. He threw himself at the couch, ignoring the loud groan from the sofa. He stared at the blank television screen, thinking about his day.

His mother was nowhere to be found this morning, so there was no breakfast for him in the table. His friends ignore him the entire day, confusing and angering him. He heard Token and Clyde making ignorant, at least he consider ignorant, comments about him. And to mix it all together, it started to rain after school.

Of course everyone had an umbrella except for him and everyone else either avoided him or straight up said no to sharing an umbrella.

He snorted.

Why should he cared if someone shared an umbrella with him. They're all shit-heads anyway and he doesn't give a damn if they shared an umbrella with him or not.

But…

Of course he expected to be ignored by the Jew and his lackey. But what he didn't expect was his best friend, yes his _best friend_, to ignore him. He hasn't said anything too offensive to the blond today or the last few days. In fact, he tried to be _nice_. Of course that didn't work very well since everyone eyed him with suspicion and distance themselves more further away from him, which only irritated and confused him. Why was it when he tried to do something good, nobody believed him?

Cartman sighed and tuned himself until he was on his back, staring again at the ceiling.

Who gives a crap about those people anyway. They never been there for him and they never will. He shouldn't be wanting their company anyway, they are a waste of his time.

Cartman frowns.

Even though he repeats that line over and over again in his head, it doesn't take away the feeling of loneliness away.

Trying to distract his thought from going any further he let his eyes roamed the area of the living room until his eyes stopped in front of a picture frame with himself holding a elderly Mr. Kitty. He wished Mr. Kitty was here, so wouldn't feel so bored and lonely but sadly the old cat passed away last year. He really wish she was here so that he could pet her soft fur and let the affectionate feline cuddle against him. Sadly, as much as he wished it, she would never come back.

Cartman's eyebrow's furrowed together as his let his mind wander, not wanting to think anymore of his deceased cat. His thoughts unfortunately led him to his best friend, Kenny.

Kenny had been acting unusually lately. He would either ignore him or avoid him completely. Disappearing after school and reaching the bus stop looking haggard and irritable. He would talk to the Jew and his minion, or as the Jew call him "super best friend", but he wouldn't talk to him. He wouldn't even glanced at his direction! Not even when he called him "poor piece of crap" a week ago.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, his actions hurt him. He didn't know exactly why but they did, baffling him to no end.

Cartman jumped slightly as he heard knocking on the door. He sit up and locked at the clock in front of him. 7:34 pm, it read. '_Who the hell is knocking at this hour?'_ he wondered briefly as he stood up. He walked slowly towards the door and opened it. His curious expression faded and scowl was in place instead.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Aw, is that how you greet your best friend?" Kenny mocked as he grinned at the brunet. He stood outside the door holding a tattered, orange umbrella, his backpack slung over one of his shoulder. Cartman's scowled deepened.

"No, only assholes who don't greet me on the day that is special to me." and with that he slammed the door, or at least he tried. Unfortunately, Kenny's foot was lodge between the door and the entry.

"Now, now, don't get feisty on me fat-ass." Kenny cooed as he struggled to keep the door open. Cartman glared at Kenny at he attempted to close the door.

"Move your damn foot Kenny!"

"No."

"Move it before I step on it." Cartman threatened. Kenny just shrugged and he put more effort in opening the door. Cartman was surprised when he was pushed back, stumbling over his feet. Kenny grinned happily at Cartman, pleased with himself and enter the slightly empty house. Kenny brought out a hand towards Cartman, waiting for him to grasp it or slap it away.

He was surprised when Cartman grabbed his hand but the surprise worn off and he hauled him up.

"Seriously Kenny, what are you doing here?" Cartman asked as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde. The said blonde gave him an innocent look.

"What? I can't visit my friend now?"

"Oh so now I'm your friend?"

"You always been, why would it change now?"

"The way you been acting, it isn't hard to doubt." Cartman replied bitterly. Kenny's smile left his face and was replaced with a blank one. The blond bit his bottom lip for a few seconds before a small smile took over his face.

"If you let me, I'll explain to you my behavior."

If it had been anyone else, he would had shouted "go to hell" and pushed them out the door but this is Kenny, his best friend. So with a grudging nod, he incline towards the couch and sat down, making enough space for Kenny to sit down. Kenny mumbled a "thanks" and sat down. An awkward silence filled the room.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" Cartman asked impatiently. Kenny rolled his blue eyes, a fond smile spreading across his face.

"I'm here to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yes, fat-ass. To apologize."

Cartman ignored the jab, for now, "Okay then start apologizing poor boy."

"If wasn't for the fact that this is your day, I would had punch right in the face at this moment." Kenny said with a deadpanned expression. Now it was Cartman turn to roll his eyes.

"Shut up Kenny."

With a sigh, Kenny turn towards Cartman. "Look I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I been such dick to you for this past month…It just that…"

"What?"

"I been doing-"

"Don't tell me you been doing drugs?" Cartman asked with disgust, his nose crinkling slightly.

Kenny glared at the brunet, "No I was NOT doing drugs!" Cartman snorted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your poor ass couldn't afford drugs."

Kenny's eye twitched in irritation, "Look, do you want an explanation or not?"

"Yes, I want a damn explanation to why you were being an asshole to me." Cartman snapped.

"Look I been…I been….Here, why don't I just show you." Cartman raised an eyebrow as he watch Kenny pulled his backpack to his lap and started to dig through it. Cartman waited impatiently for Kenny to look at him. He blinked surprise however when Kenny gave him a medium size black bag. He raised an eyebrow again at Kenny.

"Check it out…I hope you like it." Kenny said hesitantly, looking away momentarily. Cartman's eyebrows furrowed together and decided to check the contents of the bag.

His expression turn from curiosity to surprise. He took the object out of the bag to look at it more closely.

In his hands was a plush toy. But not just any plush toy, but a cat plush. The cat was standing up on its four legs, its fur a stormy gray color, and its eyes were a sparkling green.

Cartman stared in amazement at the plush in his hand. He didn't know if it was deliberate or not, but the cat remind an awful lot of Mr. Kitty. He turn the plush side to side, looking at it more closely. His sharp gaze found a small, tag on the plush's neck. He grasp the tag on his hand and look at it closely. His eyes widened in shock.

"Twenty-four dollars! Dude, where the hell did you get this kind of money?"

Kenny groaned quietly to himself, "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I want to know. I mean, how the hell can you afford this when you can't even afford to buy yourself some food?" Kenny sighed and looked at the brunet.

"I got a job." Cartman's nose crinkled again.

"A job? Seriously? Why the hell did you get a job?"

"Because fat-ass, I like to be able to buy myself food once in a while and not wait for my lousy parents to stop being assholes and give me money."

"But why get a job and not just ask me to give you money?"

"Would you seriously give me money?" asked Kenny flatly. Cartman was going to retort but stopped. Kenny was right. Since when had he ever given out money? Never. He was too selfish when it came to his money.

"But why didn't you tell me that you were getting a job?"

"You will try to stop me from getting a job."

Cartman shook his head.

"I wouldn't had care less Kenny, you know that. Don't you trust me?" Cartman asked, ignoring the twinge of pain he felt in his chest. Kenny sighed, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Its not that I don't trust you…Its that I know you too well. I know how you would react and you would either make fun of me or complete try to stop me from getting a job."

The twinge he felt before grew and for moment he was tempted to throw the plush at him but he stopped himself, telling himself he was too old to throw tantrums. Besides, he didn't want to damage the cute toy.

"But…"

Cartman turned towards the blond, not realizing that he head turned his head away from the other boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had ignored you and hadn't told you that I had a job; I should had told you first, even if you do tease me."

Cartman stared at the blond silently and let the apology repeat inside his head a minute or two before turning his head away, a slight blush dusting his full cheeks.

"You're forgiven."

Cartman turned his head and stared at Kenny. The normally blank face was replaced with a joyous one, a wide smile on his lips. For a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat, his insides fluttering softly, and an intense heat spreading all over his face.

Its rare when Kenny looks at him like that. With such clear happiness and smile that could split his face in half. Most of the time he either gives him blank expressions, small smiles or a quiet expression of happiness. But on those infrequent times, he is able to make Kenny smile like _that_. And its him and only him, no one else. Not the Jew, not the lackey, or the girl with the biggest rack. Only _him_.

He let out a small cough, trying to urge away the heat on his face.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Kenny shrugged, "I don't know man. Its your call."

Cartman pondered for a moment before inclining his head towards his X-Box.

"Let's play on my X-Box. I got this new game I want to show you."

"Okay." Said Kenny as he got more comfortable on the sofa. Cartman stood up and walked towards his game system, grabbing two controls and putting the game in the X-Box. He walked towards the couch, handing one of the controls to Kenny and sitting himself on the sofa. As he waited for the game to load, he flinch in surprise when he felt a warm puff of air against one of his ears.

"Happy Birthday Eric." Kenny whisper, his lips brushing against Cartman's ear. Cartman kept his eyes locked to the television, a bright red blush staining his cheeks. For a moment he wondered if it was normal for his heart to beat rapidly.

With a smile, Cartman whispered.

"Thank You Kenny."

The End


End file.
